


Winter Coat

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Waiting, thekagakuroxmasevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko probably should have worn a heavier coat, but the fact that he didn’t has it’s advantages. (written for the kagakuro christmas event #12: Parkas/Big Jackets)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Coat

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I'm starting to see a theme here with Kuroko being cold and Kagami cuddling him in my work, but you know what? I'm okay with that.

Christmas shopping for Alex and Himuro, along with Kuroko's family turned out to be quite the adventure. Turned out Kagami had little to no idea what to get for his mentor or his brother, which made him incredibly glad his smaller partner was with him when they went, because Kuroko was good at the whole observation thing. Even though Kagami had known Alex and Himuro for years, he was completely at a loss for what to get them for Christmas. Admittedly, shopping for others was a lot easier when you had someone else with you to make suggestions. At one point Kagami did joke about getting Alex a pair of pants (since it kinda felt like she never wore any), but in any case, with Kuroko's help, Kagami managed to get all their gifts. The only one left to buy was something for Kuroko, but Kagami could do that on his own. He didn't want to have it accidentally spoiled for him, and unlike Alex or Tatsuya…he already had in mind exactly what he wanted to get. 

That was for another day, though, and now both he and Kuroko were waiting or the train to bring them back to his apartment. Maybe he was being a bit greedy, but he'd managed to talk his boyfriend into staying just one more night with him, once Kuroko had texted his mother, getting her permission. As it turned out, they'd just missed the train that was here last by a couple minutes, so they were stuck waiting for the next one. Kagami wouldn't have minded if it wasn't so damn cold out. For some reason this year had been particularly cold, and it was just enough to be able to see your own breath hang in the air, just enough to require a heavy jacket. 

Kagami shoved his hands in the pockets of his large winter coat, minding the shopping bags (both Kuroko's and his own) that were hanging from his wrists. He was glad he'd grabbed the coat before he left, because honestly it was freezing out here. Japan wasn't usually this cold this time of year, was it? At least, Tokyo wasn't, he didn't think. 

While he was wondering about that, he felt his coat shift and move, causing him to look down. The big, blue eyes of his partner and boyfriend blinked back up at him from inside his coat, and Kagami stiffened for a moment, ultimately surprised and not surprised all at the same time that his boyfriend had managed to worm his way into his coat without him really noticing. 

"Kuroko what-?" Kagami started before shaking his head. "You know what? I'm not even startled. I'm just impressed at this point."

"It's cold." Kuroko plainly stated as though that was all the explanation he needed. And truthfully, maybe that _was_ the only explanation he needed. "Kagami-kun is warm." 

Ah. Yeah. He couldn't really argue with that. 

"You know, if you had brought a heavier jacket, you being cold wouldn't have been a problem."

"If I had brought a heavier jacket, I would not be able to do this." Kuroko replied, seeming to make his point even more clear as he nuzzled against his chest, his arms wrapped around Kagami's waist. 

Couldn't argue with that either. 

Giving something of a fond sigh, Kagami removed his hands from his pockets, gently setting their shopping bags down next to them before wrapping his arms around Kuroko in return, just holding him close. The truth was, Kagami could grumble all he wanted, but the idea of Kuroko being kept warm, safe and sound against him while they waiting for their train home was actually a pretty good one. He gently placed his chin over the top of Kuroko's head, his much larger jacket almost completely covering the rest of his partner, and he continued to watch for the train for the both of them. As much as he was looking forward to getting home and possibly making some hot cocoa for the both of them, this was…actually pretty nice too. 

Kagami couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he thought about the fact that things like this are the very reason his boyfriend was spoiled. He was worth it, though. Always. Really, Kuroko spoiled him in return just by being there, if he were to be completely honest about how he felt.

Kuroko made a questioning noise at his chuckling from inside his coat and Kagami lifted his head to look down at him. 

"It's nothing. Just thinking." He said, as he looked down to see Kuroko cuddled against his chest looking much warmer and happier now. 

"Mm…Kagami-kun should be careful with that, he might break something." Kuroko teased. 

"HEY!" Kagami bristled. "Don't make me throw you back out into the cold." 

"You won't though." 

"Yeah, I know." Kagami couldn't help but think Kuroko was dangerously close to figuring out how wrapped around his finger he was, if he hadn't already. 

"May I ask what you were thinking about?" 

Kagami paused, then gave Kuroko a gentle squeeze and a small smile even though he knew Kuroko wouldn't be able to see it from his rather snuggly position against him. Usually he wasn't so vocal about this kind of stuff, but…it couldn't hurt to tell Kuroko this one. 

"How lucky I am." 

He felt Kuroko's arms tighten around him as he nuzzled into his chest. For once, maybe he had him at a loss for words instead of the other way around. Kagami couldn't help but maybe feel a bit proud of that. 

"I mean, I have you, I have basketball…things are good." Kagami summed up, tilting his head back down to press a kiss against Kuroko's head. 

"I believe that makes me lucky too." Kuroko replied softly.

This time it was Kagami's turn to be a bit speechless, as he gave Kuroko another gentle squeeze as he returned his chin to resting over his smaller partner's head. He was starting to think he really minded missing the last train even less now, especially since it had lead to something like this. 

A few more moments of waiting, and the next train pulled into their stop. Kuroko slipped from his coat, and Kagami noted the slight shiver he gave, and how reluctant he was to pull from his coat altogether before he picked up their bags, Kuroko grabbing his hand and leading him onto the train. They found a place to sit next to each other as the doors of the car slid shut, and Kuroko leaned against his shoulder as the fuzzy sound of a voice over the loudspeaker reminded people on the train of the safety measures they should take, along with the stops they'd be making next. All of it pretty much just background noise to Kagami as he gave Kuroko's hand a gentle squeeze and got one back. 

It was such a simple thing, but it got him thinking again. When it'd came down to it, he'd shown up in this country with pretty much no one, and now he had someone who meant the world to him holding his hand and leaning against his shoulder as they took the train home. 

He really was lucky.

Incredibly so.


End file.
